Every Rose has it's thorns
by lovelesschild-x
Summary: Roxie is the daughter of Axel and Roxas. She is afraid of school, although is for some reason forced to go by her parents. Is school really all that bad? And why in the heck is this Xander person always talking to herself? mpreg yaoi possible crack.
1. Chapter 1

**♥Every Rose Has It's Thorns♥**

**○Written by Dusk○**

**♦Chapter one♦**

I had always hated school. It didn't exactly seem to have a point in my obvious opinion. But, then again here I was now standing before the large looming building clutching my sleeve so tight my knuckles were turning white.

Who am I? You may be asking. Well, my name is Roxie. It may seem odd to you, but I am the daughter of none other than Roxas and Axel. You don't have to tell me that they're both men. I know that very well. People have constantly asked me that question in the years I've been alive. I'm fifteen now. Just to inform you. I have two brothers that are older than me. Their names being Roxel and Axis. Making me the only 'real' girl in our whole entire happy family.

So as I was saying, here I am now standing in front of the looming school completely scared out of my wits. The last time I had actually attended a school I was picked on because of my parentage. The only people who weren't afraid of me because of what I am, were the members of Organization XIII. Most of them are like my parents anyways. A great big heap of queers.

Anyways, I'm scared of this school. My parents just didn't want to listen though. They were forcing me to go, and I wasn't at all happy. They wanted me to become educated as the spell caster that I was. Explaining why I was now standing in front of Roulette De Charme Academy for the Gifted. I'm gifted, like the rest of my family. I can control every single one of the elements. Along with the fact that I have telekinesis.

My powers help people out. For example, even though my parents are married Xemnas still enjoys attempting to give my mother Maximum Punishment. That includes getting raped by the greasy haired man. I found out about this when I was reading in the Dining Hall and my father burst into the room screaming about Xemnas trying to kill him or something of the sort. After looking up, and seeing a lust filled Xemnas chasing after my mother I completely freaked and sent a fork flying his way. Let's say, Xemnas got a sex change that day.

My dad, Axel is now in dept to me. But I won't make him do anything to repay me. He is family y'know.

Finally, my mind leaving the thoughts of my past I took a deep wavering breathe picking up my bag and marching towards the school no matter how frightened I was. I wouldn't let the place bother me.

Throwing open the doors with my foot, I saw that the halls were already empty. Meaning that everyone was already in class. Well, this was a good thing. I then glanced down at a sheet of paper I held in my hand. The crudely drawn map Demyx had given me before I left for the day. This was meant to lead me to the office, but I couldn't exactly decipher that cat scratches the male had called lines. It helped greatly when I saw the sign that said 'Front Office' and quickly rushed to it. Before I entered though I scanned the door. They were big, looked heavy and surrounded by brick walls. There was a sign next to the door. It said the name of the school, and then read office building A. I couldn't help but notice though that in tiny letters underneath the name of the school the words 'yaoi academy' were scrawled barely legible.

Of course I know what yaoi is. Isn't it obvious? So seeing this, it frightened me you could say. I didn't exactly know what to expect as I then entered the large cavernous office my fear still getting the best of me.

Now heading down the lengthy hallway, I spotted the front desk. A kind looking woman with brown hair and blue eyes was sitting there. A small gold plate sat on her desk reading 'Mrs. Gainsborough.' Stopping in front of the desk, still clutching my bag tightly I spoke up.

"Hello, I need to turn in some paper work." I said holding out the stack of papers for her to take a hold of. The woman looked up a smile gracing her features. With a nod, the papers were soon out of my hands and being filed.

"So, your from the world that never was?" She questioned, apparently trying to make conversation.

I nodded, seeing as my voice had basically left.

"We have quite a few students from that area. They all graduated already though." She replied.

I nodded once more. My parents had came here. Or so I thought. Why else would they know about the school.

Handing me my schedule, the woman smiled once more. "Hoping to see you again soon Miss. Roxie." She said as I exited the building. I could barely manage a nod.

Glancing down at my schedule to see which class I had currently I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, the first class on the list was Magical History. I'm good with History. So, I'll probably catch on right away...hopefully.

"Building C room 209." I mumbled to myself, struggling to hold the paper in my left hand and keep the door to the wrong building open at the same time. Seeing the sign, I noticed I had arrived at building E. Letting the door drop back into place I then glanced around trying to figure out where building C was. They obviously weren't in any order seeing as Building A was the office, even though it was sitting right next to building E. Unless. Walking up to what I expected to be the Cafeteria I saw the sign saying building B. That's the order they were in then. I glanced at the next building beside the cafeteria. Sure enough it was building C.

I approached the large brick building, questioning which floor I was on. Then it hit me, room 209 that probably meant the second floor. Now slinging my bag reassuringly over my arm I jogged up the stairs my hair bouncing with every step soon after staring at the second to last door I'd have to face before 'hell.' "Might as well get this over with." I mumbled to myself. Afterwards opening the door and being greeted by freezing air.

I may control all the elements, but fire is the one I started out with so I generally don't like the cold. Explaining why I was now shivering. Wanting to get out of the freezing hallway as soon as possibly I began looking for the classroom. It was near the front of the building and upon opening the door everyone's eyes clapped on me.

* * *

**The first chapter of my first fanfiction is done. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Review if you have any suggestions, suggestions are most certainly appreciated because I don't know where this fan-fiction is going. **

**Next chapter is going to be from another one of my characters POV. Afterwards transferring back to Roxie and so on and so forth. Eventually, we will find out how Roxie got her name. Anyways, ttfn. ♥♥♥**


	2. Chapter 2

**♥Every Rose Has It's Thorns♥**

**○Written by Dusk○**

**♦Chapter two♦**

Hearing a loud creaking sound that could only signify that the door to the classroom had been opened, I looked up from where I was currently doodling a chain pattern around the edge of my hand. Standing there, was a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She looked frightened. I myself, honestly didn't blame her. Who wasn't scared of 'the' yaoi academy? Yes, that's what we all called this hell. The adults, except for the teachers and others who worked here knew of the school as the prestigious 'Roulette De charme school for the gifted.' But the rest of us called it Yaoi High. Over half the boys are gay. You can't exactly walk through the hallway, without spotting a few make out sessions going on between boys.

Many people are scared of our school, as for me. I find it damn amusing. My name is Xander. Xander Strife. I'm gifted...or course like the rest of these losers. I can control fire and water. Then there is also the account of...

**Guess who's back? **A voice in my head questioned menacingly, causing me to cringe. Then there is also the account of Akuma, the annoying thing called a demon that...annoys me. She's been infesting my head for awhile now. The only way I can seem to get this thing to shut the hell up is by threats of suicide. Yes, I threaten to kill myself. At least five times a day.

_Not now Akuma._ I replied to the voice. Frowning all the while. I looked back up at the girl who had yet to move an inch. She seemed, shell shocked of the crowd staring at us. When really, they weren't anything to be afraid of. Well, except for Shou and his little boyfriend of course who were currently molesting each other. Yet personally, I found that interesting.

I grew up used to yaoi, actually it amuses me. I'm a Strife after all. My genes coming from that of Cloud and none other than the one winged angel...Sephiroth. I have two sisters both older than me. Rexsent and Loxeryn. They seemed to be...more bothered by the whole yaoi thing. We live in the world that never was Castle Oblivion.

It was then that I nearly did a face palm. That's why I recognized this girl. Of course it was plain out obvious. She was the daughter of Axel and Roxas. Because of my forgetting this, I had to admit I felt stupid. Sighing heavily, I pushed myself out of the desk and approached the red head.

"Hello. Name's Xander." I spoke out, extending a hand in her direction because the rest of the class wasn't bothering to be so nice.

No reply. I sighed heavily again pushing a strand of my lavender silverish hair out of my eyes. Was she going to speak up?

Still no reply. This was what drove me to wave my gloved hand in her face. "Hello, world to whoever you are." I pressed on, not happy about the fact that I was being ignored. **Maybe a good push will get her talking.** Akuma suggested. I frowned. _Not now Akuma._ I stated again. That was always my reply. A simple not now. Akuma never listened though, still pressing on about the issue she was talking about until I threatened. Then she'd leave...but only for about a good fifteen minutes. Afterwards she'd be back with the same wrath as before. To completely drive me insane. And she did a hell of a good job at it to.

It was then, that I noticed the girl had stopped spacing and was now smiling at me in an...er creepy way. "Hello." She said shaking my hand. I gave her a weird look. The kind of look that could curdle milk. What the hell was her problem?

It was then that our teacher chose to make an appearance, thank bloody hell. This creepy girl was...well creeping me out. I made my way to my seat, kicking back and relaxing as usual. Sadly, the weird girl sat next to me. Damn.

**I'm telling you, you should kill her now well you have the chance.** Akuma crooned. _Damnit Akuma, leave me alone!_ I snapped back quickly. Even though this girl was..well weird I'm not going to kill her. That's absurd. At least in my book it is. **What if I don't want to?** It was then, that I completely snapped. Grabbing my head, I grimaced afterwards letting go and slamming my forehead full force onto my desk. The last vision I had was of Shou and his boi making out. Heh heh. Yaoi.

* * *

**And so, we meet Xander. I really didn't put any effort into this chapter. Sorry. **


End file.
